My Maid and School Life
by oONightmareOo
Summary: A chick with many issues moves to Seika, causing confusion for the kaichou of the school everywhere she goes... She makes friends with few, foes with many, and enemies with all, yet somehow found a little love in the middle... the question is... how? Yukimura/OC, Usui/Misaki
1. Getting a job as a maid!

_**Sorry guys, I suddenly got into a Kaichou wa Maid-sama! mood… please, don't hate me? Here's the story, for once it's not romance… I wonder how that's gonna go… -.-' Fail, nevermind... She's gonna have somebody, just not yet... ;)**_

…

"Seika high, huh?" I asked, looking around the front of the school. I sighed as I walked in, my hands going into my pocket as I walked past a small group of giggling girls. I glanced at them and noticed that they were staring at me, creeping me out a little. Did I look so much like a guy in my uniform that they thought I was a guy? Well, no matter. It would probably be beneficial if everyone thought I was a guy. Made sense to me as well, it'd be pretty convenient for me. I turned a corner, falling back when something bumped into me hard, causing them to fall to the ground. I gained my balance again, looking down to see who it was. It was a girl; she had pigtails in her curly hair and big, wide eyes that were staring at me in confusion. "Are you alright?" I held my hand out to her, offering to help her up, when I heard a yell.

"Hey you! What are you doing to Sakura?!" I lifted my head from the girl's gaze, meeting the eyes of an angry girl before having to take a step back from a kick that hit the wall instead.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I have no desire to do anything rude to this 'Sakura'; I was only helping this girl up. She ran into me and fell down; I figured it would be common courtesy to help her up." I said, annoyed at the sudden attack. "Isn't it too early to be fighting over a girl?" I yawned, covering my mouth. I was tired from the rude awakening I got from father and the run I was forced into doing before going to school on my bike. "Where is this class anyways?" I held up a sheet of paper, not even bothering to find out what the number and letter was.

"Hey, isn't that Usui-sempai's class?" The girl who fell down asked as she looked at the sheet from behind the girl who attacked me.

"Yeah, it is. Anyways, I'm Ayuzawa Misaki, the student council president of Seika Senior High School. What's your name?" The girl asked as she held out her hand, a feeling of distrust strong in her gaze.

"Hm? You want to know _my_ name? It doesn't seem that way; it looks like you hate me without getting to know me. But I'm Hana Kaoru, I just moved into the district." I waved, ignoring the hand that was held out for a handshake, before smiling. "Please treat me kindly."

…

"Class, this is Hana Kaoru, he's new to Seika so treat him nicely." Does everyone think I'm a guy? I thought that the attendance chart was meant to be separated by gender. I glanced at the chart in the teacher's hand discreetly before snickering, shaking my head in amusement. I just happened to be at the top of the list of females, causing it to look like I was at the end of the male list. It's an easy mistake to make, I'm sure, especially since I'm new to the class and I'm wearing the male uniform for comfort and because it was cheaper I've also got a transgender name, but it was still entirely amusing for me. "You'll be sitting next to Usui-san, in the back." He pointed out a blonde in the back of the class, obviously a foreigner mixed with Japanese, so I sat in the available seat next to him. I ignored the curious looks I got to my hair, sitting in my chair calmly before leaning back and ignoring the lesson. I already knew this material; I was just here for the formality of it and the fact that none of my teachers like upping me to the grade I should be in. I stared up at the ceiling above the teacher, waiting for the non-sturdy looking ceiling to collapse on top of the teacher, and started daydreaming. Before long, the bell rang and I knew that each time it would be like this. All the classes, every day, all the time. Was there no end to the boredom?

I walked through the door, taking the break as it was, and started wandering the halls. Sometimes, others would stop and stare at me but for the most part I was left alone. But I could almost swear that I met the eyes of girls who had found a love interest. It was kinda scary, just a little bit. "What color is that flower?" I turned to the voice, wondering whether the guy was color blind and was asking for the color of a flower to pass the time, only to see the blonde from earlier leaning out a window and looking down. He said something else and there were replies (something about red, purple, or black… lingerie?) and he was just nodding along with an interested look on the part of his face that I could see.

"Isn't it against school rules to talk about under garments?" I asked as I leaned against the wall next to Usui, looking out the window to see three young men on the grass outside of there with a pad in between them. They quickly covered it up but not before I saw a picture of what looked to be an animated chibi Ayuzawa Misaki with maid uniform décor on her. There were flowers around her and a flower in her hair where her ear would be. "Huh… Interesting picture, who was that?" Surely the chick I saw earlier wasn't what I just thought I saw… right? Eh, whatever. I watched as the three on the ground stuttered out responses that were obviously lies before Usui turned to me with a smile, causing me to stare at him blankly for the mischievous look in his eyes.

"It was only a waitress at a cosplay café the next town over." He pointed in a direction, supposedly where the café was, before continuing with speaking. "If you want, I could show you the café and maybe the waitress."

"Nah, I'm good. I've used enough curiosity today; any more would kill the metaphorical cat." I said as I turned and started walking away. I didn't get far before I was suddenly stopped.

"What is with your hair color?" Ayuzawa's voice came into my senses as I figured out that the arm stopping me was her's. "And that earring?" Oh boy, I knew it would eventually happen. Someone would make a comment about my hair. I didn't know that earring's weren't allowed but that was an easy fix.

"I apologize; I didn't realize that my natural hair color would offend someone. Nor did I know that earring's weren't allowed." I said, reaching up to take out the diamond stud in my right ear.

"Natural?" She asked as she stared at me in confusion. I took my eye patch/bandage off of my right eye, opening it to show her the pink color.

"Yes, you see. I was born an albino. I also have hetero-chromic eyes." She stared at my no doubt dead looking eyes with a strange look on her face.

"How do I know that you aren't making this up?"

"Well, for one, it's on my medical records. For two, my skin is obviously much paler than yours. I am Japanese, after all. Along with the fact that my eyes look clouded, do they not?" I was getting rather bored with this questioning; I rather wanted to go find a book or something. It would make class much more bearable. I wonder if they have any large print books in the library. I had zoned out when she said something else, causing me to snap back to the present. She had a disturbed look on her face as she looked away from me, causing me to realize what was going on. She didn't like the way my eyes were. I set the patch back over my pink eye, my light brown eye now the only one showing. "May I go now, prez?" She nodded, stepping out of my way before walking off herself. I shook my head at her, laughing silently at myself. Of course, even someone as tough as she seemed to be would be creeped out by my eyes.

I continued wandering, ignoring when the bell rang for the break to be over, and I finally found the library. I went inside, looking around for a librarian. I saw a young man organizing books that seemed to have been previously thrown haphazardly around the room. He didn't seem annoyed by it though. "Would you like a hand?" I asked, my hands in the pockets of the uniform yet again as the man jumped, dropping a book that he had just picked up. "What?" He was staring at me, causing me to feel uncomfortable.

"Nothing, I just don't think I've seen such a – anyways, was there something you came here for?" He blushed and looked away and I had a feeling that either he figured it out or his sexual preference was for other men. More than likely the latter as he didn't seem to be the type to see that at first glance.

"Yeah, do you have any large print books in this library?" He looked confused for a moment before he turned to walk towards a different area of the library than what he was picking up. I followed as he walked to a bookshelf that wouldn't be seen from the front.

"Right here." He motioned to the small collection and I groaned as I realized that I'd have to find the local library or bookstore for better books. All the books here I've already read. In fact, all of them were in a bookshelf at home. "Well, I guess I should get back to organizing." He said as he abandoned me to go back to the mess, a small blush on his cheeks the whole time.

Well, no use in looking for any other books. Might as well go suffer through class. I walked out of the library and went down the hall to the classroom I was in before. As soon as I opened the door as silently as possible, a question was asked and I suddenly had something pointed right at my face. I blinked a few times at what was identified as a yardstick before looking at the nonchalant teacher, who seemed to be waiting for something. "Well? Do you know the answer, Hana-san?" I blinked a few times before looking at the chalk board. Oh, that was easy.

"The answer is four." I said blankly, staring back at the shocked teacher. He looked at the board to seemingly check to see if the answer was on the board or something. Then he looked at me suspiciously. I sighed before walking up to the board, going across it quickly to show how the answer was found, before handing the piece of chalk to the teacher. "May I go sit down now?" He nodded, his mouth open in surprise as he stared at the simplified problem, and I promptly plopped down into my seat. It really was pretty simple, but everyone else didn't seem to think so. Maybe being tutored for most of my life was actually a really good thing. Probably should've kept getting tutors if people here were just going to be this shocked at my mathematic abilities. Soon the bell rang for the end of the block and everyone got up to go hang out with their friends and stretch their legs. I continued sitting, too bored and unmotivated to move around, so I was an easier target to get to for bullies it seemed.

"What's with this freak? White hair? Really? I'm surprised Kaichou hasn't gotten onto him for it." One of the guys in the four that were coming up to me said really loudly, apparently he hated 'Kaichou'.

"So, freak, when did you get here?" The leader of the group asked as he leaned on his arms on the table.

"This morning, probably like everyone else did… which is, on time." I blinked at them blankly, bored with these idiots already. They thought they were tough when, in reality, they're nothing more than scared little puppies. It also seemed as though they were in a different class.

"Smart ass." The leader growled before leaning forward some more, about to say something, when he was interrupted.

"Sorry sir, but would you leave Hana alone? I'm afraid I was told to be a watch dog which also means keeping people from bothering him." Usui's voice appeared as he walked up behind me, taking the group of guys' attention off of me. Immediately, it seemed as though they became puppies and started whimpering and almost revering Usui as a god. Didn't make sense to me, he was just another guy. I was just waiting for the day to end.

…

I sighed as I walked, my jeans much more comfortable than the uniform from school, looking around the street for a café or something. I needed a job, according to father, and I needed one now. I apparently needed to get some job skills somewhere and he suggested a café. Cafés and restaurants are easy places to start at, making it a good high school job. I rounded a corner and saw a sign. 'Maid café'? Seemed interesting. God knows how good I am at dressing up anyways. "Neko day, huh?" I blinked at the sign as I walked towards it, reading more as I got closer. Jack pot! 'Now hiring, both maids and chefs.' I know I can cook pretty damn well, but I kinda wanted to go for the position of a maid. It'd be pretty cool. Plus, I know people won't mistake me for a guy with my hair down and a tight shirt on. I opened the door, hearing a feminine voice call out to me.

"Welcome home, mas-mistress!" I looked up and took my hat and sunglasses off; shutting the umbrella I was using to keep light off of my skin. Being burnt was a pain in the ass to deal with. I paused when I had closed the umbrella, staring at the maid who had greeted me in confusion. The prez? Interesting.

"Who knew someone as high up in the school social chain was a maid? You certainly don't look like the type of person to get this type of job." I thought out loud (I do that a lot, don't I?) as she started to seemingly have an internal freak out. She looked at my hair then at my eyes, last seeing what I was wearing.

"You're a girl…?" She paused her internal freak out to ask that question.

"I never said I was a guy, now did I?" I yawned as I walked past her.

"But you use ore!_*****_" I smirked, looking at her over my shoulder. She looked really strange with black cat ears and a cat tail sticking out of her dress. Not to mention the oversized bells on her neck.

"And? Can't I be a little egotistical?" I loved messing with people's heads; it was seriously fun to me. Anyways, back to what I came here for. "Where's the manager? I want to apply for a job here."

"Oh! Aren't you just adorable!" A squealing voice came to my ear as I was suddenly hugged by someone shorter than me.

"Wah!" I yelled out when I was suddenly swung around in a circle, before being let go and falling. "Oof…" I really didn't like this ground. It was extremely hard and it had no cushion for my behind when I fell.

"Manager…" Ayuzawa said, sounding as surprised by her sudden appearance as I was.

I stood up and dusted my pants off, straining a smile through the pain of my butt. It didn't help that I landed directly on my pocket knife, the one I carry for protection and easy reach in my right back pocket. "You're the manager?" I asked, switching my speech to respectful for her. I did want the job and I had a feeling that I wouldn't be able to use my usual speech for the job considering that I'd be a maid. I needed to get used to it right away. Not that it'd be easy. "I came in here since the sign outside said that you were hiring. Father told me I needed to get a job and I should start at a café or something."

"I don't know, the masters are pretty picky sometimes. I'm not sure someone as… strange as you would be good for a maid. Are you a good chef?" I deflated slightly, surely I could find something to convince her to let me be a maid…? Ah-ha!

"Yes, I am, but wouldn't the masters want something exotic instead of the usual? Surely, some of the masters would get tired of seeing someone with plain everyday features, such as brown hair and brown eyes. I'm not saying this to be rude to those who are Japanese – I am myself a pure Japanese woman – but surely the masters would want something different if they're coming to a cosplay café." I said, watching as she was convinced even more as I spoke.

"Okay, but let's do a trial first!" She held up a finger, a smile on her face. "If you can get Usui-sama over there to smile, then you can get the job!" She pointed to a corner that I hadn't seen before where Usui was sitting, seemingly not paying attention. I shrugged, it seemed easy enough.

"Okay, are there any other requirements?" Suddenly I was being pushed through the curtain to the back room, where lockers were, and I was given a dress. A white one with black accents, it almost looked kinda Lolita style rather than a maid outfit. I was also handed white cat ears and a white tail.

"Put that on in under three minutes, starting now!" She said as she suddenly had a timer in her hand. I shrugged and started undressing, taking the shirt and the pants off easily, before slipping the dress over my head and pinning the tail on it. I pulled up the stockings and set on a pair of shoes that were provided before clipping the ears into my hair, the bells on the ears jingling as I did. "A minute and fifty-seven seconds! You're really good, are you sure you've never worn this type of clothing before?" I nodded with a smile on my face by habit.

"So all I need to do is make Usui-sama smile?" I questioned as I walked through the curtain again, looking back to see the manager giving me a thumbs up and an encouraging smile. I walked over to him, gaining his attention, and started a short staring contest before smiling and beginning. "Hello…"

…

_** I'm amazed with myself… I wrote over three thousand words… in two days… with a lot of breaks in between (Actually, I only spent an hour on it yesterday and today went from seven thirty-somethin' to eight thirty-four but same difference)…**_

_** *Ore is a self-respect type of term, more like the person thinks they're greater than whomever they're talking to, and is usually used by males rather than females. It is the word used when someone is referring to themselves, saying 'I', 'me', 'my', whatever… And the 'switching my speech' thing, means that she isn't using 'ore' anymore, and she's using more respectful speech… An example would be that instead of saying 'Dude, what'cha get on the last test? Wasn't that such a drag?' she would say 'What did you get on the last test? Wasn't it boring?' so on and so forth…**_

_** Anyways, now that I have that all cleared up… what do you guys think? You know, I'm always up for requests on an anime or game, just look at my list of favorites to see what I read/watch/play and I'll answer to the request… Or just start up a conversation, I love conversing with fellow anime watchers… Or fellow gamers, they're pretty fun… Anyways, any requests? Any at all? Come on, don't leave me dangling by a string…? Pretty please?**_

_**Desperate for ideas… Your ever faithful…**_

_**Nightmare**_


	2. I did it

_**I'm back… you guys really liked this one, didn't you… ^.^' Then let us make haste, there's not much time to waste ;)**_

…

"Usui-sama, could I trouble you with a riddle? I heard that you are a very smart person from our classmates, surely you could figure it out yes?" I asked, ten minutes after making my appearance. It turns out that Usui knew from the moment he saw me that I was a girl, never making the mistake in thinking I was a guy, so we made a little bit of idle chit chat before he ordered something, causing me to go to the back for about three minutes to get it.

"Hm?" He seemed ready for it as he continued sipping the milkshake that I had gotten. Turns out that he was testing me himself, seeing as milkshakes aren't on the menu. Either that, or he just wanted to get rid of me.

"You're trapped in a room with nothing but a mirror and a table. How do you get out?" I smiled kindly at him as he raised an eyebrow. Even I, a master at riddles, couldn't figure it out when it had been introduced to me. I spent five minutes waiting for his reply before he gained, what looked like, cat eyes.

"Hmmmm…" I blinked a few times at the sudden appearance change before he spoke. "How?" I looked into his eyes to see frustration that wouldn't show otherwise with how deep I had to look into his eyes for. It caused a slight strain to my eyes and I rubbed my right eye before I answered.

"Look in the mirror, see what you saw. Take the saw, cut the table in half. Two halves make a whole, jump out the hole." I smiled; mimicking what the words meant using my hands. It sounded like such a simple riddle to answer when you hear the answer but you could wrack your head for days to figure it out. I could see him fight it but he let out a low chuckle and smiled a little. "That's the end of the test for me it seems." I glanced over at a clock on the wall. "Huh, a new record. Twenty three minutes and forty five seconds."

"For what?" The manager asked as she came up to me.

"For the longest time I've taken to finish a test or quiz." I stretched and yawned, relaxing my shoulder muscles and rubbing my cheeks. I'm not used to forcing smiles for so long, I usually only do it for a little bit when dad has visitors before I'm allowed to leave and go to my room, so my cheeks hurt just a little bit. "By the way, you look better smiling than not." I commented off handedly to Usui, seeing him gain a cat eye look yet again as he looked over at Misaki who had come up with the manager. She blushed slightly but otherwise ignored him.

"Welcome to the café, Kao-chan." I blinked; I think manager might be watching a little too much anime there. Sure, it's understandable since she owns a _maid_ café but to be calling me after a guy from Ouran High School Host Club? Yeah, just a bit too much. Oh hey, maybe _that_'s why she started this café! Because she suddenly thought the idea up while watching OHSHC! No, wait, she seems to be someone who put more thought into this type of thing. Maybe she just likes dressing up?

"Thank you, but… when do I start?" I tilted my head at her as she smiled at me.

"Do you think you can come in tomorrow after school? We're going to be a little short on staff tomorrow. Oh! Tomorrow is little sister day so do you think you could dress like you did when you were a kid? The masters and mistresses will be referred to as brothers and sisters." She informed me as we walked to the back so I could change back into my original clothes. After I had finished dressing, a boy barged into the back. He looked a little like a middle schooler so I had to think that he was, causing me to fix my shirt. I was only halfway through putting it on when he came in. His annoyance seemed to dissolve into curiosity when he saw me.

"Is this a new maid?" He seemed to scrutinize me, including my outfit, before having a satisfied expression. "I like her."

Misaki walked in just to hear that and looked over. "Why's that Aoi-chan?"

"Her clothes bring out the cuteness in her! So unlike the boy clothes that you wear!" He seemed annoyed now that Misaki was in the back as well and Misaki seemed to sweat drop at the middle-schooler as she smiled awkwardly. "The black shirt lets her white hair appear silky while also pronouncing her breasts more, the ruffles down the front causing her to look elegant as well. The jeans were chosen probably for comfort but as you can see, the swirled designs on the legs make them look adorable. Then her shoes, a pair of high heeled boots that not only make her legs look longer but also have the cute little fur ring at the top. Not to mention that to-die-for choker. All in all, she has the cute I could never achieve. The 'rich cute'." Shit. Well, let's just play this off.

"Well, my older brother is a fashion designer and makes clothes especially for me. Usually he'll also put the outfit together and make sure that I know what goes with what and he told me that I'm not allowed to mix and match the clothes he made for me." I laughed awkwardly, hoping that they would get it out of their mind that I was, in some way or another, rich. Well, at least I told the truth, for the most part. He is a fashion designer – he's just really well known – and he does make clothes for me – he doesn't tell me not to mix and match though – and he does specify which shirt came with which pair of jeans – on the model that was wearing them to showcase them for a magazine with a French name I can't pronounce. "Anyways, my name is Hana Kaoru, what's yours?" I held my hand out for a handshake.

"Aoi, of course. Didn't you hear the boy over there call me by my name?" He snorted, crossing his arms. He seemed to be back in a bad mood.

"Boy…?" Misaki seemed to have gotten sick or something, it looked like there were blue lines under one of her eyes as it twitched. She stared at the middle school boy who was standing there as if he hadn't insulted a woman.

"Yes, I just wasn't sure if it wasn't something else. I could be wrong, but it seems as if there are a lot of nicknames used around here." I smiled as I lowered my hand.

"Whatever. Where'd you get your hair cut?" Oh, so that's what he was staring so intensely at. Well, I couldn't very well say that I had a personal hair stylist.

"My sister…?" I haven't seen her for the past five years but I guess I could use her. Last I heard she was off in Korea and with a new hubby. She was probably exaggerating, the guy was probably just another one of her many, _many_ boyfriends but that's what the letter she sent to us said… three years ago. I think dad said something about her getting lost in India with a different guy but he was probably making a joke when I wasn't paying attention.

"You don't sound so sure." This kid seemed seriously over observant. It was highly annoying but I couldn't find it in myself to be annoyed with a kid the same age as my little bro.

"Sorry, I gotta go. I made an appointment with someone in thirty minutes and I'd hate to make them wait." I waved as I walked out the door, avoiding the questioning in the safest way possible. As far as I knew that is. Well, whatever, time to go see my brother. I wasn't lying when I said I had an appointment with someone, I really had made plans to go on a brother-sister date.

All that was left is figuring out how to get to the restaurant on time. I had no clue how to get there from here. Oh well, better late than never.

…

_** She's just begging to be attacked… -.-' Would any female be dumb enough to walk around an unknown city looking for a restaurant when they're wearing fancy rich designer clothes? If I saw someone walking around looking lost and like that, I'd be thinking they were total freakin idiots… -.-'**_

_**Well, time has been passed and hopes have been dashed… It's time to have some of those dreams that are rare…**_

_**Your ever faithful…**_

_**Nightmare**_


End file.
